Ironmancaptain America
by Obviously genius
Summary: there are two different stories. both are unrelated. both are rather short. ironman and Captain America are separated so there is no fight or anything


**okay so this is the first for my avengers fanfic. please no flames. Review!**

* * *

Avengers  
Captain America fanfic  
The boys and I sat at the table in pub.  
Music roared as the band played in the corner. I took a few sips of my drink  
contrary to my compatriots who were now finishing of there fifth glasses. Then  
she walked in. She wore a flattering red dress. Her curly brown hair was  
perfect. Her warm eyes searched the smoky room. Maggie has no idea what she does  
to me. I swear I might have drooled a little. I see Bucky smirking at me one  
foot crossed over the other. I straighten up and wipe spittle from the corner of  
mouth.

"C'mon Steve," he whined rolling his eyes. "Just go ask her to  
dance." Easy for him to say. He has girls coming out of his ears. but me? Ha! I  
could never talk to a girl much less ask one to dance. I mean sure Maggie and I  
talk when were working but then when I can string two words together I view her  
as a coworker. I'm aware Bucky is talking to me again. "Is captain America  
afraid of duh big bad meanies." I dont reply. "Well I'll go ask her for you  
then." He prepares to get up from his seat and I push him back down. I stand up  
and straighten my uniform (no I'm not wearing the tights I'm in traditional  
military style.)

"I can ask her myself Bucky." Stark winked at me as I  
walk over to her. Sometimes he can be so cocky. I get closer she not looking at  
me. she ordering a drink from the bar. Honestly I'd rather face the w hole of  
hydra right about then following through with my plan.

I clear my  
throat, "agent carter."

she turned around. "Oh hello Steve," she says  
brightening.

"Hey Maggie." I look over to where other couples are  
holding on to each other and slowly rotating. Oh man. " Do you want to dance?"  
Straight to the point.

"Oh of course. You won't step on my feet will  
you?" She asked teasingly.

"I can't promise that," I reply immediately  
comfortable around her. I take Maggie **(Maggie or Peggy?)** by the hand and drag her over to dance  
floor. Selfconciously I place my and on small of her and she puts her hand on my  
shoulder we clasp our free hands together. We both redden when wolf whistles  
start coming from the area of my 'friends'.

The song finally finished and  
the band sat down to take a break. I hadn't stepped on her feet once (don't  
sound so surprised.) Maggie hadn't let go of my hand. "Would you like to step  
outside for a bit of fresh air?"

"Yeah I'd love too," I nod my head  
instantly agreeing with her.

We step outside. It's cool compared to the  
heated room behind us. The two of stood together in silence. I looked towards  
Maggie and find her staring right back at me. We could kiss if we leaned  
forward. We did, at the same time. Our lips met. Her hands slid up around my  
neck and I put my hands around her waist. Bliss wonderful bliss. She tasted like  
chocolate. We finally broke apart.

"Do you think we should  
inside?"

"Not just yet."

Iron man  
She waited impatiently arms crossed foot tapping. She bit the inside of her cheek  
waiting for him to arrive. Two weeks he'd been gone and not a word! No hint as  
to where tony had been carted of to. Pepper was dressed in her usual crisp down  
to business suit with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. Suddenly she heard  
the roar of the helicopter as it marched through the air towards the landing  
pad. It swooped down and landed its blades coming to a stop. The door opened and  
tony stepped out. He was wearing sun glasses and a black leather jacket like no  
time had even passed. She rushed towards him and through her arms around his  
neck.

Tony stumbled for second and then regained his balance. "Well," he  
said," it's good to know I was missed."

"Don't be stupid. I'm just really  
attached to this jacket."

* * *

**again review! read my other stories if ya like percy Jackson**


End file.
